hogwarts_rebornfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason Gleeful
Biography Cold, always serious, anti-social, but when used to somebody he shows his rebellious Marauder side and can be quite friendly. Personality Mason is the oldest of the Gleeful twins. While Dipper changed his name to Pines instead of Gleeful, he stuck with the name given. They were the rebels while Mason has followed the path, growing up to learn how to torture and be cunning. He is known as the heir of the Gleeful family, the only one who has the most promise of following the Dark Arts. He went to Hogwarts with his sibling, unlike their great Uncle Stanford and Stanley, and there he caused mischief with the other. Year 1: The Beginning A silent calm had fallen on the castle, the brunette beneath the blanket in his dorm. Or he was until a rather adrubt feeling of another body landing on him was felt. The eleven year old Gleeful opens his eyes and narrows them at his look-alike. His twin just had that obnoxious grin upon his face, one that made Mason instantly forgive the other of any wrong doings. A sigh left him before he moved to sit up out of bed. Reminded by his brother of classes today. That's right, they were in Hogwarts now. This was a new step for them, their family, their future. Everything changed from here, they were actually wizards now and could choose their own paths. Least, that's what would be typical. Mason's path was chosen for him, but the boy was still young and had no desire to follow it. He was only eleven, still rebellious when his twin dragged him into things. He enjoyed that. The days of Hogwarts passed with the boys getting into everything, wrecking havoc and almost on the verge of expulsion. They had William though, the blue haired Cipher who constantly stayed with them. He watched over the two, made sure they didn't get in too much trouble. Things like that made Mason upset. He harassed the blue where he could, already displaying the signs of being a bully at such a young age. The days seemed to go too fast, the boys always together and always having such fun. It was a shame for them to return home, right back to the grip of their Great Uncle. Right back to the teachings Dipper wanted to escape. Years would bring Mason into following those... Year 2: Change of Ways Home had been something the boys had to suffer through, but at least they returned now to another year. Though things seemed to be slowly declining to a different feel. The boys were still as playfully reckless as ever but Mason would skip out sometimes to go read at the library. Nothing truly unusual, Mason always stayed by himself. He always returned back to the side of his twin. Back to more chaotic mischief. The Professors were already use to what their lives would be full of every year until the boys graduated. Again, Will had been sent and again Mason bullied him. But now he moved to bullying others. His times at the library were stupid causes for the boy to fall victim to his taste of bullying, which caused retaliation from Mason. He grew more and more closed off, quietly staying near his brother and the blue if no pranks were to be had. Easily chalked down to a slight form of depression seeping in. Mason was a pureblood, same with Dipper, from what he thought was one of the greatest families to cross to Britain. Clearly not every student agreed. Slytherins were the ones that found reason to pick and these became the ones Mason did his best to avoid. Granted, he soon started to hate Gryffindors as well. Not as much but their sense of bravery for their house made Mason try pranking them the most. He made enemies in quite a lot of people and houses of Hogwarts. Another year came, went, and saw the boys soon returning to the train together. Another year closer... Year 3: Growing Darkness The third year of the school. The thirteen year olds were getting their personalities now as they returned to Hogwarts. A second home. It was safe, their Uncle Ford didn't breath down their necks. Things could be said here and done and he had no rights over what those were. Dipper was showing himself as a caring type. He took care of Mason and Will, whereas Will took care of them. It was clear that Mason wasn't like them. He didn't show the caring perspective. He didn't show that he could probably be as friendly as his brother was or as shy as Will. No, he attracted different kinds of attention for different reasons. Slytherins still bullied him but a couple did approach him. Met with the young Ravenclaw and spoke of their families. Mason ended up sharing the ways he was taught. Word spread of his family's dark arts lifestyle and the popularity was as good as it now became bad. Wrong types attracted the attention of Mason and his pranks were done with more then just his brother. They were getting more dangerous as well. It was around this time that Mason was also discovering something curious. An attraction to the blue haired they had with them always. When thirteen, kids do strange things. Mason showed the like only in slowly halting the bullying to Will, chasing off those who tried themselves. But that was the only signal he gave. The third year was another that came and went, Mason leaving quite a few new friends behind as they left the train to their Uncle. Growing ever closer... Fourth Year God, Mason was tired. He settled his head down on a desk in the common room and pretty much started to fall asleep there. He was studying, taking more classes this year then he had previously. Almost like he was trying to avoid thinking on something else. He was fourteen now and Ford told him he needed to start acting the part of the heir. He really thought he had been, he truly did. Thinking on it made the brunette let out a sigh before his quill was brought to circle yet another set of words for his notes. He couldn't deal anymore. He gladly accepted being whisked off with Dipper when the younger showed up. Another few days spent in studies and fun any way Dipper could think of. Mason following behind to make his brother happy, though the worry was sinking in. Was he being the heir by having fun? Was his care of the two boys always with him a good enough action for his uncle? Probably not but the sibling love was enough of a rebellion to ground Mason. His gaze flicked to Will, who he now tried involving in the fun as well. One prank went too badly. One he didn't do with his twin and one that wound up injuring a student. Expulsion should have been in the air for Mason, no doubt on it. His Uncle heard of it and the Howler came. The complete embarrassment the boy suffered and the knowledge that Ford knew. That he would always know.. There was the depression, again showing itself. Mason shut from his twin more often then not and his own friends found him more boring now. Until a small group of sixth years caught his attention. Followers of Voldemort, they whispered of themselves when he was permitted to know. That name alone seemed to spur a different sort of spark in the youth. This didn't show itself more though, not yet. He was distracted with trying his hardest now to put feelings of Will to words. Another year came and went and he still wasn't able to tell the other. Though he mentioned it to Dipper as they head home, giving his younger twin a mission of fixing that for them both. He can feel the pull.. On the Horizon Mason returned to school with a new spark to life. Dipper had spoke to him, to Will, and had both of them in the terms of understanding they felt something for the other. They had to keep the relationship secret at home but now they were at school and Mason didn't have to keep up appearances. Wasn't fifteen a fun time? He placed chaste kisses on the blue, his boyfriend now, every chance he could. Something else was on his mind as well. He had spoken to their Great Uncle about the name. Voldemort. Asked who he was, things a youth shouldn't have to concern himself about. Mason learned. Learned that he was the purpose for being taught how they were. Mason was supposed to side with him, he had to. There was no other way of life. Give himself to the Dark Lord. He had these thoughts, never voiced. Thoughts his brother would hold worry on. Why should Mason worry his brother anymore then their lifestyle was? Mason just busied himself with the usual; books, his brother, his lover. But that knowledge always returned to him. He was the heir of Gleeful and as such he must follow his fate. They left this year with a knowledge of how they wanted their lives to go. Dipper was going to run away with his brother, he said. The two would live away from madness. Mason was going to wind up answering the question in a way everyone unflavored and Will was going to wind up having to watch events unfold. He's coming soon.. Year 5: Death of A Prince Something was definitely bugging Mason. When he got to the school and the sixth years he use to hang with were since graduated, the brunette really had nobody to speak with on matters. He hung with Dipper and Will, starting up the bullying he had stopped for a whole year. Now it was worse. Slander was involved. Muggle-borns were beneath him and anybody who wasn't like them was just trash. Threats were used and once a duel broke out in the courtyard, their Head of House had enough. Professor Flitwick came and broke it up with all the anger on his face he could muster, disappointed at his very own Ravenclaw student. Mason was winding up in detention far more then he could count. When he wasn't there, it was the library. Then, on other occasions, the owlery. One would find a strange sight if they went there. A red-tailed hawk, the bird ever watchful on the owls that flew past for the posts or the ones staying away from him. Of course it was questioned, then the times a blue raven or a small bat joined him. These sightings slowly were common, from once a year at most to now every month. Nobody could figure out who they were or where they were from and after a while, the sight was welcomed. Dipper planned to follow through on his escapades but now Mason was objecting leaving their Grunkle's house. Will, as per usual, was stuck in the middle. So after school ended, again it was back to the house of Gleeful. Though something went different throughout the summer. Instead of staying at home with the teachings of being proper and as high maintenance as possible, Mason had vanished from the house. Ford didn't question it, he just pushed Dipper harder. Mason, while gone, had crossed into his old pals. They were Death Eaters now, pointing out the way toward Voldemort and presenting the brunette to the Dark Lord himself. Mason was smart, logical, but this decision was questioned to this very day. If not by him, by Dipper. Mason had pleaded with Voldemort, given himself over to the Dark Lord's ways. When he returned home, he bore the Dark Mark and hid it well. Isn't this what he wanted..? Rise of a Madman Hogwarts held a different outlook to the older twin now and Dipper knew it. His attempts to get Mason to join him in one last round of Exploding Snap went unanswered, the older keeping his nose in a book. A rift had shrouded between the two, Dipper being told of everything. Which meant Will had been informed and there was a veil between them both as well. So much in fact that one day Will approached Mason. Statements were made, where Will voiced his worry to Mason and Mason retaliated with the usual "I'm fine". This seemed to be the same song he sang, even as he started worshipping Voldemort in a devotee sense. Like Bellatrix, but not as obsessively. He truly believed his Lord was there to save them all from the imperfections of other lineages. Will and Mason came to an agreement. Will was afraid for the brunette, afraid of his Dark Lord finding out and harming or killing the other. Or having Mason harm his family. So their agreement was to sever what they had. Dipper himself held his own attempt of terms. He tried to convince Mason not to lose himself. Which seemed to be pretty simple for a while. The brunette was always so calm and collect, never hinting at the darker side of his life as he continued through the school year like any other student. His personality had been found. The boy was sadistic, cold, calculating and cruel. He tortured other students behind the backs of teachers, simply for his own amusement. He left the school, to the relief of these students. Of course, darker things live on the horizon. It wasn't home he returned to with Dipper now, it was to the side of Voldemort. Joining the ranks of the Death Eaters, worshipping the Dark Lord to the fullest and proving-- to the distraught of his twin-- that the old Mason was gone. Replaced with the colder alternate. The mind of the youth had hit the insanity of any worshipper. Years later, Mason would return to the school as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. A sleeper agent, the man waiting for his Lord's very orders. None would be the wiser. His brother would join the school as the Matron, Will as the assistant to the librarian, Ford, their Uncle. While glimpses of who Mason had been would be rarely caught, it was doubtful he would ever truly be the same. He's at insanity's doorstep now..Years later, Mason would return to the school as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. A sleeper agent, the man waiting for his Lord's very orders. None would be the wiser. His brother would join the school as the Matron, Will as the assistant to the librarian, Ford, their Uncle. While glimpses of who Mason had been would be rarely caught, it was doubtful he would ever truly be the same. He's at insanity's doorstep now..Category:Staff Category:Professor Category:Defense Against the Dark Arts